


Inextricably Linked

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just kind of what my imagination did after I read some other fanfics. I decided to just pick up right before zankieween (aka the best night of Frankie's life). There will be multiple parts, I'm not sure how many yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inextricably Linked

October 30th, 2014

Zach ran his fingers through his hair one more time as he looked in the mirror. He decided it looked as good as it was going to after he’d slept on it for a couple hours. He grabbed his toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it, and put it in his mouth as he walked out of the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth while he looked through all of his clothing options. He usually went for one of his polos, but he knew that Frankie had a particular opinion about the polos. He decided he would just wear one of his old UF T-shirts and his favorite khaki shorts.

He quickly returned to the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth, got dressed, and ran down the stairs. He told his mom that Frankie’s flight should be landing in 30 minutes and that he and Frankie would probably be back at the house in an hour and a half. Zach kissed his mom on the cheek, grabbed the keys and walked to the car.

On the drive Zach felt nervous. He tried to drown it out with the radio, but it wasn’t working. He had only seen Frankie once since finale night when they went out for Starbucks for about an hour in Miami. It had been a fun meeting, but very casual and light. He knew that was probably not going to be the case during this visit.

He hadn’t quite figured out all of his feelings yet. He did the Murtz interview and maybe said a little too much about how he was feeling. After everything he said in that interview he was even more anxious. Frankie had told Zach that he loved the interview and praised him for being bold.

Zach pulled up to the arrivals and checked his phone. Frankie’s flight landed 2 minutes ago. His phone buzzed with a text from Frankie that said, “I’m off the plane and headed for the doors. Hug you soon!!!!” Zach smiled. He couldn’t wait. He laughed when he opened instagram and saw a video about Frankie landing in Florida. Man, he was fast with social media, that’s for sure.

Frankie walked out the sliding glass doors and Zach got out of the car. Frankie let go of his bags and reached for Zach who had his arms wide open. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist and pulled him up off his feet. Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach. Frankie couldn’t help but think about how perfect this moment was. Zach felt immediate relief. He didn’t quite realize how much he needed to hug Frankie.

Frankie kissed Zach’s neck like he used to do in the house and Zach got the chills once again. They disentangled and loaded Frankie stuff into the car. Zach started driving back to his house. Frankie was texting on his phone for a few minutes. Zach assumed he was updating his family that he had arrived safely. Zach started to worry about the impending meeting between Frankie and his dad and Peyton. He was positive Peyton would love Frankie. He wasn’t sure about the rest of his family. His mom had been cordial at the finale, but Zach was hoping for something more, something better this time around.

Frankie looked over at Zach who had a very intense look on his face as he was driving. Frankie smiled to himself. Zach wore his emotions on his face. It was one of the things that Frankie loved about him. Frankie finally spoke up and said, “Hey! What are you thinking about over there? You look concerned.”

Zach shook his head a little and looked at Frankie before he said, “The truth? I’m hoping that things go well this evening. I want my parents to love you. They should love you. I do.”

Zach’s voice dropped during the last two words. He felt the blush on his cheeks, but kept his eyes on the road and hoped to play it off. Frankie, however, said, “I love you too.”

Frankie quickly changed the subject. “I brought gifts for everyone,” he said. Zach looked at him and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Zach’s curiosity was peaked, but he could tell by the devilish grin that Frankie was wearing that he wasn’t going to find out what they were ahead of time. So they made some small talk for the latter half of the drive about the new music they were listening to and what Ariana was planning for the party tomorrow night.

Zach pulled up to his place. Frankie grabbed one bag from the back to bring inside. Zach hesitated on the walkway to the door. Frankie stopped and looked back. Frankie came back and grabbed Zach’s hand. “It’ll be okay,” he said as he confidently marched them both to the door. Frankie took the opportunity to hug Zach one more time. When he let go Frankie had a twinkle in his eye. Zach knew what that look meant. Frankie was ready to be the charmer he was born to be.


	2. Meet the Rances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from zankieween eve. Sorry for the slowness, I guess that's just how I roll.

Zach opened the door. He looked into the living room and saw Peyton watching TV. Zach decided that was the best place to start. Frankie followed him into the living room. Peyton jumped up and smiled at Frankie. “I’m so excited I finally get to meet you! You were one of my favorites. You were such a competition beast!” Peyton exclaimed.

Frankie was in awe of Peyton. He was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He looked so much like Zach, just smaller. He was utterly touched by all the nice things Peyton was saying that he could barely manage to say, “Wow! It’s so good to meet you. You’re the one I wanted to meet the most!”

Frankie started digging in his bag and pulled out a basketball game for the PS4. Frankie said, “the guy at the store told me this was new and very popular. I hope you like it!” Peyton smiled and hugged Frankie while thanking him for the gift. Just then, Zach’s mom and dad walked into the living room. Zach said, “Dad, this is Frankie. Frankie, this is my dad.”

Frankie and Kevin shook hands and Frankie said, “it’s so lovely to meet you Mr. Rance and it’s great to see you again Mrs. Rance. I hope things have been going well. I know it’s been very hectic lately from what Zach tells me.”

Jill nodded and said, “Yeah, he has a lot of things lined up now. It’s been a blast though. I hope you’ve been doing well.” Frankie nodded his head yes. A silence settled over the room as no one said anything for a good minute.

Finally, Frankie reached for his bag and searched for his gifts for Jill and Kevin. “I brought you both something,” Frankie said, “I hope you like it.” Frankie pulled out a bottle of red wine and a gift certificate to a nice restaurant in town.

“Zach told me what restaurant you like and I thought maybe y’all could have a nice date night sometime. I’m sure Zach wouldn’t mind watching Peyton,” Frankie said and winked at Zach. Jill and Kevin thanked Frankie and they all sat down in the living room.

Zach was watching everyone’s interactions with Frankie. His mouth felt dry and he didn’t think he could manage any actual words at this time. He nodded in agreement at times, but kept quiet as he watched Frankie and his parents have an actual conversation. They were talking about Broadway and how the logistics of the show and Frankie’s preparation for it was going.

Peyton asked if he could go play his new game and he was excused. On his way out of the room, Peyton turned back and told Frankie that he was so happy he got to meet him and he hoped he would get to see more of him. Frankie smiled back and said, “I would love that! Maybe next time we can go golfing! You’ll have to teach me basically everything, but I’m sure it’d be fun!”

After Peyton left, Zach turned his attention solely to his mother. She had started out very stiff and uncomfortable in her conversation with Frankie, but she seemed to be relaxing into it. Zach relaxed a little bit too. Frankie was practically glowing. Zach was in awe at Frankie’s ability to make people fall in love with him. He was so happy and full of light that was completely infectious. After about 30 minutes, Jill declared that it was getting late and she needed to go to sleep. It was almost 11. Jill called up to Peyton who came downstairs to say goodbye to Frankie. This was when Zach found his voice for the first time in a while and croaked out, “maybe we should get a picture?”

Frankie jumped at the opportunity and organized a selfie of him with the Rance family. Zach threw his arms around Frankie and his mother in the picture and couldn’t help but smile a big goofy grin. He was so relieved that his parents had not only been cordial, but they had actually become very friendly towards Frankie at the end. Peyton went to bed and Zach’s dad shook Frankie’s hand once again and told him how glad he was to have met him and that he was welcome anytime.

Frankie started gathering up his bag as Zach pulled his mother aside. Zach told his mother he was going to go and stay at Frankie’s tonight. Jill gave him a long look, then sighed and said she understood. Zach was relieved not get into a fight over this. He knew he had to talk to Frankie and they’d been talking about how they needed to talk for the last week and all Zach wanted to do was get it over with.

Jill hugged Zach and to Zach’s surprise she hugged Frankie too and wished them both a good night as she went upstairs. Zach went over to Frankie and announced, “I’m coming with you!” Zach had a huge grin and Frankie returned it. Frankie would never tell Zach this, but he was relieved the meeting had gone so well and beyond thrilled that Zach had been allowed to go back to his place without any fuss.

Zach went to his room to grab the bag he’d packed earlier that day. The taxi Frankie had called pulled up and they transferred Frankie’s suitcase to the taxi. Then they were off to Nonna’s house. Zach closed his eyes and leaned back. Frankie did the same. Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand. Zach intertwined their fingers and felt at peace. He didn’t know what the rest of the night would hold, but right now, they were perfect.


	3. Pictures in Frames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The talk” will be the next part, I promise.

About 30 minutes later, the taxi pulled up outside of Nonna’s house. The sudden stop jerked Zach and Frankie awake. They were still holding hands. Zach thought about how he’d felt more relaxed on that drive than he’d felt since finale night. Their hands separated as Frankie got out of the car and paid the driver. Zach went around the back and got Frankie’s suitcase. Frankie and Zach started walking for the door and Frankie said, “I can take that.”

“No, I’ve got it. Don’t worry about it,” Zach replied. Zach wasn’t sure why he felt like he should carry Frankie’s bag, but it was important to him.

Frankie used his key to turn the lock on the door and opened it quietly. “Okay, well then bring it with us. Be quiet. Nonna is certainly asleep and it seems like everyone else has gone to bed too.” The house was quiet and dark. Frankie pulled out his phone and used the flashlight to light the way.

Frankie led the way up the stairs and Zach followed with the luggage. Zach noticed tons of pictures on the walls of Frankie, Ari, their mother, Nonna, and Grandpa. He was fascinated by all the pictures of Frankie when he was little. He looked so happy. The pictures of Frankie and Ari were precious and you could clearly see the big brother protector role Frankie was playing. They walked down a hallway until Frankie turned to a door and went inside. Zach followed and Frankie directed him on where to place the luggage.

Frankie’s room surprised Zach. There were so many figurines and posters for different fantasy and science fiction movies/books/etc. Frankie smiled and said, “Yeah, it’s definitely my childhood room.” Frankie blushed a little bit. He was feeling a tiny bit exposed, but it felt good.

Zach laughed and smiled at Frankie. “I love it though. It’s like I get to take a glimpse at the Frankie that I never got to know,” Zach replied. Zach walked around looking at the different posters, pictures, and trinkets in the room. Frankie supplied back-stories periodically. As Zach was almost done looking at all of Frankie’s things, Frankie suddenly remembered he had something he needed in his bag.

Frankie dug in his bag for a moment and turned around with a picture frame in his hands. Zach looked down and saw the picture that Ari had taken of them hugging on finale night in the frame. “I felt like this belonged in here too. I always want to remember my time in that house and the amazing bond that we formed,” Frankie informed Zach.

Zach smiled at Frankie. Zach pulled Frankie into a hug. He put his arms around Frankie’s waist while Frankie’s arms wrapped around his neck. When they broke apart Frankie placed the picture on a bookshelf with much fanfare. Zach laughed at Frankie and felt a tear in one of his eyes. He quickly wiped it away feigning it as part of his laughing fit. Zach was touched that Frankie was so happy with their friendship that he wanted a reminder in his childhood room.

Zach got lost in thought for a minute. He loved Frankie. He was sure of this. He didn’t know what the manifestation of that love should be though. He couldn’t deny that he clearly found Frankie attractive. It scared him a little. He wasn’t sure how he should handle this. He knew he needed Frankie in his life and it was clear Frankie wanted Zach in his life too. Zach started to feel a little overwhelmed.

Frankie noticed Zach’s mind working overtime. That boy could never hide his emotions. It was one of the things that Frankie loved about him. Frankie had an idea what Zach was thinking about. Their relationship was confusing. It was true. It was less confusing for Frankie who had given up on resisting and was just madly in love with Zach. He hoped that could blossom into something spectacular. Of course, Frankie wanted to be with Zach in every sense, but he also understood that Zach might not want that. He was feeling a little nervous.

Frankie sat down on his bed and broke Zach’s reverie by calling his name. Frankie pointed to the bed and Zach sat down next to him. Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand. Zach didn’t resist. He looked at Frankie and searched his eyes for a sign. Frankie did the same. Frankie kissed the back of Zach’s hand and then said, “I guess we should have that talk now.”

Zach nodded his head in agreement and turned so he could see Frankie better, but he made sure not to let go of his hand.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zankie finally have the talk that they've been talking about for months.

Frankie opened his mouth to say something, but Zach quickly cut him off saying, “Me first!”

Frankie nodded and looked at Zach. He felt intense butterflies in his stomach. He felt like he was either going to blast off into outer space or fall off a cliff into a dark abyss with no bottom. He was having a hard time telling which way it was going to go. He wanted to hide at that moment, but he also knew that he would do anything to keep holding Zach’s hand. He was stuck and all he could do was ride out what was coming.

“I’m not really sure how I should start this or what exactly I’m going to say,” Zach began, “but I do want to say that I love you. I know that things might have been confusing in the house. At the end, I don’t think either of us knew what was true anymore. I just want you to know that I love you now and I loved you then. I don’t say things that I don’t mean. Even in that house, when it comes to personal relationships and love, I wouldn’t play that way.”

Frankie nodded in encouragement. Frankie was still battling the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was using every ounce of concentration he had to focus on Zach’s words, eyes, and the feeling of their hands intertwined.

Zach’s mind was racing. He was trying to figure out where to go next. That had been the easy part. His love for Frankie was never a question to him. He just didn’t know where to go next. He had to make a decision. It felt like a split second decision. Was he going to try to go back to what he’d always known or was he going to try something new that scared him. He’d had a month to think about this, but he hadn’t really reached any conclusions. It wasn’t fair to Frankie at this point.

Zach sighed and squeezed Frankie’s hand. Zach spoke again, “I’m very confused. I can feel the thoughts racing in my mind day and night, but they’re too fast for me to focus on even a few of them. Clearly, our relationship doesn’t exactly fit into the category of best friends. It goes beyond that. I won’t deny that I find you to be an attractive man. I love when you flirt with me and I truly enjoy cuddling with you. I don’t know what that means, but I know all of that is true.”

Zach’s voice seemed to trail out. Frankie took this as a sign that he should start talking. He gathered all of his courage to lay it all out on the line. He took another look in Zach’s eyes and said, “I love you. I love you despite the fact that I thought I’d never love again. You drive me absolutely crazy. I have no idea what you’re about to do at any minute. You make me nervous. You make me happy. You make my life brighter. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. In the house I was never sure what we really were, but I knew what I wanted us to be.”

Frankie felt the words flying out of his mouth. All he could think was: I can’t take any of this back. He also thought: I wouldn’t want to take any of it back anyway. This was an emotional release. He was freaking out, but weight was also dropping off his shoulders. It was an interesting dichotomy.

Zach was listening with rapt attention. He was thrilled and terrified by Frankie’s words all at once. He had no idea how to respond to any of it. He wanted to look away from Frankie, but he was mesmerized by his voice, his facial expressions, and those huge eyes that Zach couldn’t get enough of.

Frankie swallowed once and continued, “I won’t sugar coat it for you. I am in love with you. I want you to be in love with me too. I want to be with you. I want to date you, kiss you, make love to you, and tell everyone about my love for you. I know I’ve already been doing the last one and you seem to be okay with that. I do; however, realize that this is all new for you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I just need us to make a decision right now. I can’t play a game of will we or won’t we. It hurts.”

Frankie cast his eyes downward for a second. He bit his lip and focused on their hands. Zach hadn’t pulled away yet. This made Frankie hopeful. He looked up at Zach’s face. It looked a little shell-shocked. Frankie didn’t have anything else to say. So he whispered, “Zach?”

Zach couldn’t process all of this. He was feeling more than overwhelmed. He looked at Frankie and stuttered. “I—I—I need a second to think. Just a minute please.”

Frankie felt the sting in his eyes as tears started to form. He felt stupid. He knew Zach was straight going in. He just couldn’t help it. In that house and every day since, he has genuinely cared for Zach. It has only progressed. He thinks about him constantly.

Suddenly, Zach spoke again, “Frankie, I love you. I don’t know how to make this decision. Can I…” Zach’s voice faltered and he stopped.

Frankie took his hand back and stood up. “I need a minute. Excuse me.” Frankie felt his heart breaking and he didn’t want to fall apart in front of Zach. He wasn’t sure what Zach was trying to say, but he felt like it wasn’t going to be good and that thought alone was too overwhelming.

Frankie started to walk towards his attached bathroom. Zach felt a sudden feeling of emptiness and loneliness. It was a like a chill had entered the room. He looked down at his empty hand incredulously. He doesn’t know what he was expecting. He hadn’t even really said anything, but he supposed his silence was something Frankie was taking as a sign. Maybe he even took the silence as his decision.

Suddenly, Zach wasn’t even thinking anymore. He stood up and closed the gap between him and Frankie in no time. He grabbed Frankie’s hand and spun him around. Zach wrapped his arms tightly around Frankie. Frankie felt the tears he was holding back escape his eyes and fall down his cheeks and onto Zach’s shirt. Frankie was utterly confused.

Zach pulled back a little bit and moved his hands to either side of Frankie’s face. He saw the tear tracks and it broke his heart. He wiped his thumbs quickly across each of Frankie’s cheeks and put his forehead against Frankie’s. Zach sighed at the familiarity of his touch and this position. He stayed that way for a minute.

Frankie’s mind was spinning. His mind just kept screaming, “what is happening?!” He felt so confused by Zach’s actions, but elated that Zach seemed to want to touch him and hold him. Frankie felt his heart swell with hope again. He tried to fight it because he couldn’t stand the feeling of having his hope crushed again, but right now, right here in his room with this man, he couldn’t help it.

Zach pulled his head back and locked his eyes on Frankie’s. Frankie returned the gaze and searched for a deeper meaning in Zach’s beautiful eyes. Zach spoke each word deliberately without thinking, “I. Am. In. Love. With. You.” Then Zach closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Frankie’s. Zach felt like his body was about to burst. It was exhilarating, terrifying, and absolutely magical.

Frankie only heard the words before Zach was suddenly kissing him. He was stunned and hadn’t processed what the words meant until a few seconds into the kiss. Finally, Frankie realized what Zach was saying. Zach was in love with him too. He felt his heart soar. Frankie started kissing Zach back trying to pour all of his feelings into one kiss.

After a few more seconds, they pulled apart. Frankie moved his hands to either side of Zach’s face. “Are you sure?” Frankie asked. Zach smiled and brought their lips together again. The kiss was gentle, but insistent. Frankie kissed back, their lips moved together in perfect sync. They were always so in sync.


	5. Otherworldly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens after the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT warning!

Zach couldn’t describe his feelings if he tried a million times. He was finally kissing Frankie. The world didn’t explode. No one was screaming at him. He felt an inner peace and a certainty that he was doing the right thing for him. He hadn’t felt this calm in months.

Frankie felt light as a feather. It was almost as if he wasn’t touching the ground anymore. He was pretty sure he could actually shoot glitter around the room. He hadn’t felt this happy in so many years and all he could think about was how much the man in his arms right now meant to him.

The kiss broke after a very long time. Neither wanted to stop, but they both needed to breathe. Frankie buried his face against Zach’s neck and sighed. Zach was rubbing Frankie’s back. Zach walked backwards to Frankie’s bed and pulled Frankie by the hand with him. Zach laid down and Frankie snuggled into his side. Zach began running his fingers up and down Frankie’s back while Frankie caressed Zach’s other arm. This was a familiar position. They knew each other so well and cuddling together was completely natural.

Frankie felt like the world was almost perfect. He had a nagging question. He didn’t want to ask, but he felt like if he didn’t that he would be angry with himself later. He wanted to avoid anything that might ruin their time together—now or later. Frankie hesitantly looked up into Zach’s eyes and said, “So…this…”

Zach laughed and smiled at Frankie before he could even ask the question. Zach said, “So this means that you’re mine and I’m yours. You want to be my boyfriend…yes?” Zach started that statement so confident, but trailed at the end. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly nervous, but Frankie’s radiant smile wiped the nervousness away in an instant.

“I’m yours and you’re mine. You are my boyfriend. I am your boyfriend. Yes, that sounds pretty much perfect in every way,” Frankie whispered in Zach’s ear. His voice was soft, velvety, and incredibly intoxicating. Zach felt himself melting into Frankie with a feeling of total bliss. Frankie started kissing Zach’s neck. Zach involuntarily giggled and started to contort his body with his laugh. Frankie stopped and looked at Zach who was calming down.

Frankie was having flashbacks to the Big Brother house. He remembered all the times he has kissed Zach and he would giggle just like this and choke out Frankie’s name or the word stop, without ever really meaning it. Zach hadn’t said anything this time; he just giggled. As much as Frankie loved Zach’s laugh, he was looking for something different here.

“Zach, you love me?” Frankie purred into Zach’s ear. Zach seemed to be giving Frankie his full attention now. Frankie grinned to himself and put his lips up against Zach’s ear before saying, “Do you want me?” Zach groaned in response. Frankie’s teeth grabbed Zach’s earlobe and tugged at it before his lips went back to his neck. He pressed soft kisses into Zach’s neck as Zach moaned and ran both of his hands up Frankie’s body.

Zach couldn’t even process his thoughts anymore. It was just a jumble of words: Yes. Please. Oh. Frankie. Now. Mine. Good. Babe. Kiss. Touch. Need. Want. There.

Frankie kissed along both sides of Zach’s neck until he found the spot that made Zach arch his back. He made mental note to use that spot later. Zach’s hands were trying to push Frankie on top of him, so Frankie complied. He was straddling Zach now and still kissing his neck, but Zach was tugging at Frankie’s shirt. Frankie sat up and let Zach take his shirt off. The look in Zach’s eyes was indescribable as Frankie could feel them go up and down his body. Frankie loved it.

Suddenly, Zach flipped Frankie over so that he was on top. Zach’s knees were on either side of Frankie and Zach could feel Frankie getting hard beneath him. Zach was certain Frankie could feel Zach’s semi as well. Frankie reached out and pulled up on Zach’s shirt. It joined Frankie’s shirt on the floor. Zach leaned over Frankie and kissed him. Their lips worked together and Frankie felt Zach’s tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. Frankie granted the request and their tongues explored each other for a minute, before Zach’s tongue was languidly exploring Frankie’s mouth. Frankie moaned into the kiss and Zach felt encouraged. Zach started grinding his hips into Frankie. Both of their cocks were fully hard at this point.

Frankie flipped them over again and ground his hips into Zach’s. Zach gasped and inhaled sharply before letting out a low growl. Frankie was unbelievably turned on. He reached for the waistband of Zach’s pants and stopped as he hooked his fingers in. He looked at Zach, waiting for an answer to the unspoken question. Zach raised his hips off the bed in response. Frankie quickly undid the pants and pulled off both Zach’s pants and boxers at once.

Zach felt a little exposed. He was also heady with the intoxication of Frankie’s kisses. He felt Frankie’s lips back on his body as Frankie was kissing his chest. Frankie started kissing one of Zach’s nipples while using his hand to play with the other. Zach arched his back in response and felt a pleasurable jolt travel from his chest to his groin. He wanted Frankie to touch him so badly. His cock was throbbing with need.

Frankie liked making Zach wait a little longer. He was enjoying getting to know Zach’s body as intimately as he’d always hoped he would. His hands roamed further down Zach’s body and Frankie kissed along Zach’s hip, working his way towards Zach’s hard cock. Frankie wrapped his hand around Zach and slowly moved his hand up and down. Frankie heard a low growl from Zach that was quickly replaced with Zach moaning his name. Frankie smiled to himself and looked up at Zach. Zach’s eyes locked on Frankie’s. Frankie very deliberately held Zach’s eyes as he wrapped his mouth around the head of Zach’s cock. Zach couldn’t keep eye contact anymore as he threw his head back and made incomprehensible sounds.

Frankie’s tongue expertly worked its way around Zach’s cock and he took the rest of his length in his mouth. Zach wasn’t sure how much longer he could last like this. This was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. His fingers gripped Frankie’s hair and pulled as he could feel his orgasm coming. He wanted to warn Frankie, and he barely managed to choke out, “Frankie, I’m gonna cum.”

Frankie didn’t pull away. He took Zach deeper and two seconds later Zach was moaning out as he came down Frankie’s throat. Zach felt like his whole body was on fire. This was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him. He looked down as Frankie removed his mouth from Zach’s cock and licked his lip. Frankie came back up to Zach’s face and kissed him roughly. Zach could taste himself in Frankie’s kiss and he was surprised that this didn’t bother him. He actually kind of liked it. It felt beyond intimate.

Frankie stopped the kiss and settled himself against Zach’s side. Frankie grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. Zach’s mind slowly came back from its reverie and he glanced at Frankie. Then he realized that while Frankie had fully satisfied him, he hadn’t done anything for Frankie.

Zach put one of his hands on Frankie’s ass and rolled over a bit so that he could get his other hand on the bulge in Frankie’s pants. Frankie inhaled sharply at Zach’s touch. The feeling that sound gave Zach was otherworldly. Frankie said, “you don’t have to do anything baby. I can take care of it.”

Zach laughed softly into Frankie’s neck. “No babe, I take care of you now,” he whispered huskily into Frankie’s ear. Zach’s voice was confident, but Zach was a little bit nervous and fumbled a bit as he tried to undo Frankie’s pants. Soon enough Frankie was naked. Zach looked down at Frankie’s body and felt like he’d won the lottery or something. Frankie was absolutely perfect.

Zach was suddenly a little embarrassed because he wasn’t sure what to do. He looked at Frankie and said, “Can you help me? Tell me what to do.”

Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and put it around his cock. Then he whispered to Zach, “You know what to do. Just go baby.” Zach did as he was told and stroked Frankie’s cock like he would his own. It wasn’t but a couple of minutes before he could hear Frankie’s breathing getting ragged. Zach was exhilarated and moved his hand faster as he tried to bring Frankie to climax.

Frankie was falling apart at Zach’s touch. Frankie couldn’t believe how quickly and how intensely he was feeling his orgasm come on. He gripped the sheets with both hands and cried out as he came in Zach’s hand. Zach kissed Frankie fiercely and Frankie wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this complete in his life.

Zach locked eyes with Frankie and his look was more intense than any Frankie had seen him wear before. Zach simply said, “I love you.”

Frankie felt his face break into a grin as he replied, “I love you too.”

Zach hopped out of bed and disappeared in the bathroom. Frankie used tissues to clean himself up and waited a minute for Zach to come back. Zach’s mind was reeling in the bathroom. He washed his hands and cleaned himself up and felt like he was walking on cloud nine as he returned to Frankie’s bed and snuggled against him.

Frankie rolled over so his back was to Zach and said, “Did you mean it when you said that rubbing my back helps you fall asleep?”

Zach said, “Yes.” Then he kissed the back of Frankie’s neck as his hand moved in a lazy pattern across Frankie’s back. Zach whispered, “I’m so happy” against Frankie’s back.

Frankie looked back and kissed Zach before saying, “Not nearly as happy as I am. I can’t wait to wake up in your arms tomorrow. This better not be a dream.”

“If this is a dream, I never want it to end,” Zach said in response as he continued to rub Frankie’s back. They both drifted off to sleep.


	6. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Zankieween day! This is mostly more conversation, but it has got some sweet moments. No real smut. More coming later. Promise.

The light streaming through the window played on the photos lining Frankie’s bookshelf. The trees were rustling outside the window and Zach could hear the faint sound of music floating outside the hallway. He opened his eyes and quickly closed them against the bright light. Zach had one arm draped over Frankie’s hip and the other under Frankie’s neck. His body was pressed up against Frankie’s.

Zach’s memories of the night before came flooding back to him. He smiled softly at the thought of Frankie kissing him and touching him. Zach remembered confessing his love so suddenly and strongly when the thought of losing Frankie that way hit him and he felt like he’d never be complete again if he didn’t fix it. Above all, Zach felt satisfied.

Zach watched the slow rise and fall of Frankie’s body for a couple of minutes. He really didn’t want to wake Frankie up, but he didn’t see a way he could get out of bed without disturbing him. So Zach planted soft kisses along the back of Frankie’s neck and followed a trail along his shoulder. Frankie began to stir and whispered Zach’s name. Frankie’s hand came up to cradle Zach’s head. Zach leaned his cheek into the caress and looked up to see Frankie’s eyes open. Zach moved up and kissed Frankie gently and quickly. Frankie smiled back.

Frankie sat up and turned over so he could face Zach. He settled back down against his pillow. They were now both on their sides facing each other. Frankie reached out and took Zach’s hand. Their fingers laced together. Zach saw Frankie’s face flash with uncertainty as he had reached out and then it was gone. Zach gave Frankie a questioning look. Frankie tried to ignore the look from Zach, but Zach said, “What was wrong?”

Frankie’s mind was thinking back to the things left unsaid between them and he felt it was best to get it out now. To be honest, he wasn’t completely sure what he was thinking. Maybe it was just too perfect. He felt like he didn’t deserve this and was desperate to avoid having it yanked from him. Frankie sighed and said, “I’m sorry. I just had a sudden fear you were about to leave and say this was a mistake, which was stupid because clearly you’re still here and I’m holding your hand. I guess it’ll take some time for me to get used to this and not brace for you to leave.”

Zach was caught off guard and his eyes softened. He saw that he’d clearly pained Frankie over the past month of uncertainty. This made him sad. All he wanted to do was reassure Frankie. Zach squeezed Frankie’s hand and said, “I have no regrets. Last night was amazing babe. I couldn’t be happier to be here with you. I just want you to know that I’m not going anywhere. I want to be here. I want to be with you. This is what I choose.”

Frankie smiled and kissed Zach’s lips. Frankie whispered, “I know. I have so much—maybe too much—confidence, but sometimes with you it falters and I’m not sure I deserve you.”

Zach laughed then smiled and brought the back of Frankie’s hand to his lips. He whispered, “If anyone shouldn’t feel deserving, it’s me. Look at what I’ve done for the past month. I’ve tried to hide feelings and played up taking girls to Germany online. I’ve been an utter mess.”

Frankie laughed softly and smiled at Zach. Frankie said, “You’ve had to figure some things out. That’s okay. That’s a process that I understand and I would never hold any of that against you. Besides, I’m pretty certain you’re perfect for me. I’m just worried you don’t think the same.”

Zach leaned over and kissed Frankie. The feeling of Frankie’s lips against his was still so intoxicating and unbelievably amazing. He broke the kiss and put his forehead against Frankie’s. Zach said, “Babe, I think you’re perfect in every way. I think we’re perfect together.” Zach was silent for a second then smiled mischievously as he pulled back to look in Frankie’s eyes and said, “We’re a match made in heaven.”

Frankie laughed. It was a real laugh. Frankie’s eyes were shining and he gave in to the feeling. Zach knew the reference he’d made and loved watching Frankie laugh. Frankie asked, “A match made in Big Brother heaven?”

It was Zach’s turn to laugh. He wrapped his arms around Frankie and placed his lips against Frankie’s ear as he said, “Beyond that.” Frankie felt completely at peace. He believed every word out of Zach’s mouth. Any doubts left Frankie’s mind. He was completely in, for whatever this relationship was going to bring.

Suddenly Frankie’s lips were on Zach’s. The kiss was hungry and passionate. Zach could feel the desire as Frankie ran his tongue along Zach’s bottom lip. Zach moaned into the kiss and Frankie’s tongue took advantage as it felt every part of Zach’s mouth. Zach had surrendered to the kiss when Frankie pulled them apart.

Frankie glanced at the clock and said, “Wow! The day has already begun. We need to get moving or we won’t be ready in time.”

Zach stared dumb founded at Frankie. Zach wondered how he had turn that switch so fast? Frankie was all into the kiss and then done two seconds later. Zach was left wanting, but he was turned on too. Zach glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost lunchtime. They really were going to run out of time if they didn’t get moving. Zach sighed and sat up in bed. Frankie got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Zach watched as his bare ass disappeared from view into the bathroom.

Zach rolled over and grabbed his phone. He clicked it open to the home screen and saw a photo with Peyton. With this reminder, he instantly started to panic about his parents, Peyton, and the rest of his family. He’d made a huge decision last night and they all had to be informed. He could feel the panic rising in his chest as Frankie walked back in the room. Frankie was wearing some briefs and a T-shirt now. Frankie saw the look in Zach’s eyes and quickly crossed the room sitting down and grabbing Zach’s free hand.

“What happened?” Frankie demanded. Zach sighed and said, “Nothing. I just realized there is a world outside of this room.”

Frankie nodded. He understood exactly what Zach was saying. He didn’t want to push him into anything. If Zach needed some time to adjust, Frankie was willing to give it to him. He wanted Zach to be comfortable more than anything. Frankie kissed Zach’s forehead and said, “Baby, you don’t have to tell anyone anything right now. You can take your time. I want you to do everything at the pace that you want to. As long as you love me and we’re good, I can wait for the world to know.”

Zach smiled sadly and said, “That’s not fair to you though. I don’t want to hide you. I’m so proud that you want to call me yours. I’m just not sure where to start. Once my family knows, I think things will get easier. I’m not going to lie to you though. I’m scared.”

“That’s understandable,” Frankie said, “I wouldn’t expect you to feel any other way. Do you want to tell them now? Immediately? Do you want to wait a few days?” Zach shrugged his shoulders. Frankie smiled and said, “My advice? Start with Peyton. Then move on to your parents. They all love you unconditionally. They will all love you no matter what. Peyton just might be an easier start for you.”

Zach nodded. He was amazed at Frankie’s strength. Frankie was being Zach’s rock and he couldn’t appreciate it any more than he already did. Zach glanced at his phone and opened a text to Peyton. Peyton wasn’t supposed to text at school, but sometimes he would text Zach during lunch.

Zach said, “I’ll text him. Test the waters.” Frankie nodded in encouragement and laid down next to Zach as Zach started to text.

Zach: Hey broski! How’s Halloween going so far? You have to send me a picture of you dressed up later.  
Peyton: Hey!! Good. We got some candy this morning! Yeah, I will definitely do that. Send me some of you and Frankie too! I can’t wait to see you after the make-up artist gets done with you.  
Zach: For sure! Are you sure you’ll be okay trick-or-treating without me this year?  
Peyton: Yeah! I’m going with my friends. It’ll be chill. How’s Frankie?  
Zach: He’s doing great. It’s great to see him again.  
Peyton: And?  
Zach: And what?  
Peyton: I watched the show stupid. Is Frankie going to be your boyfriend or what?

Frankie burst out laughing and Zach looked bewildered. Zach looked at Frankie, “Am I that obvious?”

Frankie smiled and kissed Zach softly before replying, “Yes, Rose.”

Zach returned to his phone.

Zach: How would you feel about that?  
Peyton: I think it’d be cool. Frankie cares for you. You care for him. Why not? When do I get to meet Ariana?  
Zach: You’re such a knucklehead. Thanks broski. I’ll let you know about that last part.  
Peyton: Cool. Love you.  
Zach: Love you too.

Zach threw his phone down and beamed at Frankie. Zach felt like he could conquer anything with Frankie at his side. Peyton’s support only strengthened Zach’s certainty that this was right. He grabbed Frankie by the hips and pulled Frankie on top of him. Then he leaned up and met Frankie halfway as he felt their lips work against each other. Zach moved his hands down Frankie’s back and inside the waistband of Frankie’s underwear. He grabbed Frankie’s ass and deepened their kiss. Zach felt lost in the intoxication of Frankie’s touch.


	7. A Tiger's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right where I left off. We finally get to the part with the infamous selfie too. SMUT WARNING!

Frankie pulled back from Zach’s lips and looked down at the beautiful man in front of him. Zach was still under the sheets of Frankie’s bed. Frankie pulled them down a little so he could see Zach’s chest and abs. Zach had clearly done work since Big Brother had ended. Every muscle was well defined and taut underneath Frankie. Zach’s arms were reached out around Frankie and looked delicious. Frankie took the opportunity to run his hands up Zach’s arms and feel the solid muscle underneath. Frankie licked his lips and felt himself swooning.

Frankie leaned down and kissed Zach’s neck alternating between soft kisses and nips at some of the more sensitive spots. Frankie found the most sensitive spot that he’d found the night before. Zach arched his back when Frankie kissed him there. Frankie brushed his teeth along that spot and reveled in the growl that Zach gave him in return. Frankie kissed down to Zach’s chest. He took one of Zach’s nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before biting down until he got a reaction from Zach. Zach bucked his hips a little and whimpered. Frankie repeated the process on the other side.

Zach’s only thoughts were: please don’t stop. So he grabbed Frankie’s head with his hands and wound his fingers into his hair. Zach felt like this gave him some more control, even though he knew he was completely at Frankie’s mercy.

Frankie stopped for a minute and lifted his head up from Zach’s body. Frankie felt Zach’s hands tighten in his hair and he chuckled to himself. Frankie looked up to Zach’s face. He found Zach’s eyes and winked at him. Zach groaned and said, “Frankie, please.”

Frankie licked around the outline of each of Zach’s abs. His tongue traced its way along Zach’s hips and down to his groin. Zach had never gotten dressed after last night, so Frankie had complete access for whatever he wanted. Frankie pulled back the sheets so he could see Zach’s now hard cock. He smiled to himself and touched his tongue to the head of Zach’s cock and licked up the fluid leaking from the tip. 

Zach was enjoying every second of this. It was torture, but it was exquisite. Frankie had never been hotter and all Zach wanted to do was please him in every way possible. Zach pulled up on Frankie’s hair until he was looking at him again. Then Zach put his hands on either side of Frankie’s face and pulled up until Frankie’s face was in front of his own. Zach kissed along Frankie’s jaw up to his ear. He put his lips against Frankie’s ear and whispered huskily, “You first.”

Zach’s hands dropped and pulled Frankie’s shirt up and over his head. Zach grabbed Frankie’s hips and rolled them over so that he could be on top of Frankie. He bent down and licked the skin just above the waistband of Frankie’s small briefs. He pulled the briefs down and off before his hand grasped the base of Frankie’s hard cock. Zach was rewarded with a moan and Frankie’s hips bucking up into his hand.

Zach was a little worried about trying something new, but he also knew that he wanted to do this. He felt safe with Frankie and was certain that he had nothing to worry about. Frankie loved him. He was more certain about that than anything else in the world.

Frankie wasn’t sure where Zach was going with this, but he was happy to let him have the reins. Zach was unbelievably sexy as he hovered over him. Frankie could hardly look at him without feeling like he was going to cum before Zach had even gotten to do whatever it was he was planning. 

Zach got between Frankie’s legs and bent down so that he could take the head of Frankie’s cock in his mouth. Frankie was a little surprised and his eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of Zach’s hot tongue running around the head of his cock.

Zach was feeling encouraged by Frankie’s reactions so he took a little more of Frankie into his mouth and began to suck, lick, and basically imitate all of the things Frankie had done for him the night before. Zach loved the feeling as he felt Frankie’s hands grip his hair and pull as Frankie moaned Zach’s name and bucked his hips against Zach.

Frankie hadn’t experienced anything like this before. Frankie knew he couldn’t last much longer. Just being with Zach intensified every sensation. He wanted to last longer, but he knew he couldn’t. He gritted his teeth together and pulled on Zach’s hair as he warned him, “I’m gonna cum soon love. You don’t have to…” That was all he could get out because at those words Zach started sucking on Frankie’s cock with more force than before. Frankie gave in and came in Zach’s mouth.

Zach swallowed and licked his lips. He was proud of himself. There was no denying that. He’d done something new and he felt like he’d certainly succeeded. The fact that Frankie’s eyes were still closed and his head thrown back seemed to confirm that. Zach kissed up Frankie’s body to his neck and sucked softly on a spot for a few seconds before Frankie came back around and pulled Zach’s lips to his. The kiss was deep and passionate. Zach could feel it in his entire body. Frankie whispered, “Don’t leave marks on me yet. After we get pictures tonight, I’m all yours.”

Zach smiled and kissed Frankie again. Zach felt Frankie’s hand wrap about his cock and the kiss turned animalistic. This kiss was getting sloppy as Frankie’s hand stroked Zach’s cock. Zach moaned into the kiss. Frankie moved his head down to Zach’s chest, but Zach grabbed Frankie’s chin and pulled him back up. Zach’s lips found Frankie’s again and their tongues clashed together and continued wrestling for dominance. Zach pulled back just long enough to say, “I want you to keep kissing me.”

Frankie responded by licking Zach’s bottom lip before invading his mouth again. Frankie’s hand continued to stroke Zach’s throbbing cock and Zach could feel his orgasm coming. He grabbed Frankie’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled on it. Frankie groaned and stroked Zach’s cock faster. Zach felt his orgasm spread throughout his body as he came in Frankie’s hand. Frankie was smiling at Zach and pecked his lips before climbing out of bed.

“Zach, come on. We really have to get ready,” Frankie said as he pulled on one of Zach’s arms and led the way to the bathroom. Frankie washed his hands and turned the shower on. He stepped inside and pulled Zach with him. The water was warm as it rained on Zach’s head. Frankie began to wash himself off. Zach was lost in a bit of a daze.

Zach was thinking about how much he felt like Frankie was literally the part he’d been missing all his life. He’d never been more at ease with another person. He and Frankie were so couple-y and it hadn’t even been 24 hours unless you counted all the time in the Big Brother house. Now that Zach thought about it, he felt like that time did count. Maybe they weren’t officially together then and Zach had been scared of what his attraction to Frankie had meant, but like he said, he felt like Frankie was his boyfriend in the house. They’d literally been the most couple like in the house. They were so attached at the hip. Zach wished he’d realized it sooner, but he was so happy to have Frankie with him now. He supposed it had all worked out in the end. Zach had never showered with anyone else before. This was nice—really nice. Zach’s mind began to wander as he looked at Frankie’s naked body.

Frankie was literally just the happiest he could remember. He turned back to look at Zach who seemed to be dumb struck as he hadn’t really moved since he got in the shower, but he had his puppy dog face on and Frankie found it irresistible. So Frankie lathered his hands up and began to clean Zach up. Frankie looked back at Zach’s face and saw a devilish grin. Frankie gave Zach a stern look and said, “We must get ready. Wipe that look off your face. We don’t have time for another round.”

Frankie turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and found one for Zach as well. After they’d dried off and found some pants, Frankie put his “Team Zach” shirt on. Zach smiled at Frankie and had flashbacks to Frankie’s arrival in jury wearing that shirt. Frankie had jumped into his arms and kissed his neck. It had been all Zach could do not to kiss him right there and profess his love, but the cameras were a constant reminder that he had to hold back unless he wanted everyone to see. Zach found the “Team Frankie” shirt he had in his bag and put it on.

“Well Zach, I do declare, you look just about as fine as glass of sweet iced tea on a hot summer day. Say, would you like to help me? My husband is out of town and I just have this itch on my back that I cannot get to. You’re such a fine young man, I’m sure you could help.” Frankie said in his best Clara Belle Dupree voice.

Zach doubled over laughing. He was laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up. Everything Frankie did was pretty much the funniest thing on the planet and Zach never wanted that feeling to end.

Frankie kissed Zach’s cheek and said, “It’s time for make up! It’s almost 3 and the make up artist is supposed to arrive then. Besides, I’m absolutely starving. We must eat something.”

Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie from behind and said, “You’re right. I’m so hungry. How about I eat you?” Zach made animal sounds against Frankie’s neck and nipped at Frankie’s ear.

Frankie laughed and said, “let’s get a picture in our shirts before the make-up!”

Frankie switched to the camera on his phone and held it out. Zach stayed behind then he leaned in and bit Frankie’s ear as he took the picture. Frankie turned around and said, “Well someone is certainly living up to his name, my little tiger. I’m so posting that online. Everyone will die.” Zach grinned and nodded.

Zach watched over Frankie’s shoulder as he sent the picture out. Zach was satisfied with himself. He felt like that picture certainly staked a claim and Zach wanted to make sure people knew that Frankie was his.

Frankie chuckled and turned around in Zach’s arms. “Well, I guess it’s officially zankieween. Things are about to go crazy online. Hopefully they get just as crazy in this room later tonight,” Frankie said. He winked at Zach and kissed him. Zach squeezed Frankie tighter and spoke directly into Frankie’s ear, “Can’t fucking wait.”

Frankie kissed Zach again and said, “Let’s eat!” Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and they left Frankie’s room and headed for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and likes! I really appreciate it.


	8. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically them getting ready for zankieween. Zach gets to meet Nonna for the first time too! It’s just fluff. There is no real smut in this one—maybe in the next part. The actual party should be the next part.

Frankie led the way towards the stairs. He had Zach’s hand in his and was leading him. When they reached the stairs, Zach pulled his hand away and Frankie spun around wondering what had happened.

Zach had his arms open, waiting for Frankie to fit into them. Frankie did just that and wrapped his arms around Zach. Zach kissed the top of Frankie’s head and said, “So who exactly is here?”

Frankie pulled back so he could see Zach’s face. Frankie saw a little bit of nervousness in Zach’s eyes as they looked at him, but also darted around a little bit. “Oh my god! You’re nervous!” Frankie whispered excitedly, “Why are you so nervous?”

Zach shook his head and blushed. “No, I’m not like really nervous. I’m just wondering…you know…like, who am I gonna be meeting? I want to be prepared.”

Frankie’s face softened and he gazed adoringly at Zach. Frankie said, “Well if you aren’t the cutest boyfriend on the face of the earth, then I don’t know anything. You are seriously so freaking cute. I hate how cute you are. I hate that I don’t hate it.”

Zach laughed and gave Frankie a peck on the lips. Frankie smiled and said, “Well, I don’t know who is exactly here right now, but I would imagine that Ari, Nonna, Mommy, and Sean are here. Some of Ari’s friends are probably here too. Then tonight, you know that Jon-Erik is coming in for the party and so is my friend Kelly. They’re all going to love you. They already love you.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m good. This will be fun,” Zach said in the most confident voice he could muster. Frankie grabbed his hand again.

“Zach, you’ve already met Ari and Mommy and they adore you. I know Nonna will too. There is no need to worry,” Frankie reiterated. Frankie kissed Zach’s cheek and tugged on his arm. They walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Frankie led the way to the kitchen. Ari was sitting in there with her friend Sascha. Ari looked up and was beaming at the two of them. Her eyes were zeroed in on their linked hands. She looked up and said, “Please, tell me!”

Frankie smiled at Zach. He put on his signature Marilyn face and said “Daddy, should we?”

Zach laughed and pulled Frankie into a hug. Zach put his hand on Frankie’s cheek and kissed him on the lips, briefly.

Ariana jumped out of her chair and yelled, “I knew it!” She took a second to compose herself and continued, “I knew it was only a matter of time. You two are meant to be. I so approve. Please get married, let me sing at your wedding, and then have beautiful babies!”

Frankie laughed as he ran over to hug his sister. Frankie said, “Well, you’ve just planned out our whole life already. This is why I love you.” Ari hugged him back and smiled at Zach over Frankie’s shoulder.

Ari and Frankie broke their hug and Ari pranced over to Zach and hugged him as well. She whispered, “I’m so happy. He loves you so much. Don’t hurt him.” When Ari broke the hug, Zach nodded at her and said, “I won’t.”

Ariana introduced Zach to Sascha. Then Frankie declared he was starving and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. Zach sat himself at a bar stool so he could watch Frankie cook. Zach loved to watch Frankie cook. It was relaxing. He also loved eating what Frankie cooked. That had been one of his favorite things in the big brother house.

Zach started checking social media on his phone after a few minutes. Twitter was losing its shit over the picture Frankie had tweeted. Zach chuckled to himself thinking about how much crazier it would be if they knew even half of the whole story.

Soon Frankie sat himself next to Zach. Frankie had made two grilled cheese sandwiches. Zach took one bite and said, “Oh my god. I love you even more.” Frankie giggled.

They finished their food and Frankie put the dishes in the sink. Frankie beckoned for Zach to join him and he led him around the corner and out the door that opened onto the back patio. Joan and Nonna were seated outside and chatting. When Zach and Frankie arrived, Joan jumped up to hug Frankie and then moved to hug Zach while Frankie immediately wrapped his arms around Nonna and hugged her tightly.

Frankie said, “Nonna, I want you to meet someone very special to me. Nonna, this is Zach. Zach this is my Nonna.”

Zach reached out to shake Nonna’s hand and she waved it away. She opened her arms and Zach hugged her. Zach was so happy. He had been so welcomed by Frankie’s family. He couldn’t believe how generous and kind they were. It was amazing.

After the hug, Nonna and Joan sat back down. Frankie sat next to Nonna. Zach was going to sit across the way next to Joan, but Frankie grabbed his hand and insisted he sit next to him. Zach settled himself in next to Frankie.

Joan smiled and said, “So, did you boys have a nice night? Did you get to catch up?”

Zach blushed and looked down, but Frankie didn’t miss a beat as he answered, “Yes! It was wonderful. I got to meet Peyton and he is absolutely adorable. His family was very nice to me.”

“That’s great,” Joan said.

Nonna leaned forward and looked at Zach. She said, “So, Zach, what are your plans currently?”

Zach answered honestly, “I’m not entirely sure. Obviously we have the party tonight and then I’m coming to NYC for Frankie’s opening show. I’ll probably spend some time in NYC.”

Nonna smiled back nicely before saying, “That’s sounds nice Zach. What I really want to know is what your plans are with my grandson.”

Zach was a little caught off guard. He tried to laugh it off, but he was definitely put on the spot. Joan smiled at him and said, “Mom, give the boy a chance the breath. He just sat down.”

By that time, Zach had gathered some of his courage again. He grabbed Frankie’s hand. This helped calm him down. He smiled at Joan and said, “Thanks.” Then he leaned forward so he could look at Nonna again. Then, very calmly and confidently, he said, “I plan to make him happy and tell him how much I love him constantly.”

Frankie’s face morphed into instant heart eyes. Nonna smiled at Zach, with a twinkle in her eye. Nonna said, “That’s a good start my dear boy.”

They chatted for a couple more minutes about the party. Zach could see where the whole Grande family got their sass. Nonna was the queen of sass and he was falling in love with her. She was perfect, just like Frankie and the rest of his family.

Ari stuck her head out the door and said, “Hey lover boys! The make-up artist is here. Let’s make some zankie zombies!!”

Frankie and Zach stood up. Nonna wasn’t coming to the party, so Frankie gave her a long hug and told her that he loved her before moving over so that Zach could hug Nonna. The embrace was warm and gentle. Nonna patted Zach’s back and said in a low voice, “He’s my everything. Take care of him.” Zach nodded to Nonna when they pulled apart and he squeezed her hand. The boys told Joan they’d see her later as they made their way back inside.

Frankie sat down to get his make up done first. Zach took a couple of pictures of Frankie as they worked on his make up. Zach was texting with his brother who was home from school and getting ready for trick-or-treating. Peyton sent Zach a picture of his costume and Zach showed Frankie. Frankie’s make-up was done pretty quickly. Ariana sat down to get her make-up done next.

While Ari was getting her vampire look done, Frankie and Zach ran upstairs to finish their outfits. Frankie dug out a pair of his short shorts for Zach and Zach pulled out his favorite beige cargo shorts for Frankie. Frankie quickly pulled off his pants and put on the shorts. Zach watched him as he changed. Frankie looked up and said in his Marilyn voice, “Did you like that Daddy?”

Zach laughed and Frankie closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Zach and kissed his neck. Zach laughed for a minute, but then he had his hands on the back of Frankie’s neck and he was kissing him passionately. Zach was feeling amazing. Frankie pulled back and cautioned Zach, “Hey! I just got my make-up done. Let’s not ruin it before we get some mileage out of it.”

Zach nodded. He changed his pants and Frankie got very handsy, very quickly. Frankie ran his hands up the sides of Zach’s thighs. Zach wasn’t used to such short shorts, but Frankie clearly thought he looked good. Frankie whispered in Zach’s ear, “I can’t wait to get you out of these later.” Zach felt a shiver and an ache in his groin that only got worse when Frankie lightly ran his hand over it. “Later, baby,” Frankie whispered with a wicked grin.

Zach groaned and Frankie pulled his arm as they left the room and went downstairs. Ari was done with her make up. It was Zach’s turn. Zach’s zombie make over would take a little longer because he had to get his hair done too. The hair people had some sort of Mohawk of long blonde hair with pink tips that they were going to put on him.

Zach sat in the chair and listened to Frankie and Ari sing silly songs while he was getting his make up done. It was kind of perfect. Ari was being Zach and Frankie’s own personal paparazzi. She kept snapping pictures of them when they weren’t looking. Zach was a little embarrassed, but he got used to it pretty quickly. As soon as Zach’s make up was done, Frankie got Ari to take another picture of them. They were both completely made up at this point with colored contacts, hair done, and outfits complete. She tweeted the picture and looked at them with a smirk before she said, “You two are the cutest.”


	9. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the zankieween party!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT at the end (or maybe really just a lot of this chapter...)

The party was amazing. Zach was literally just in awe for a few minutes when the music started, the lights dimmed and everyone showed up in amazing costumes. Ari definitely didn’t do anything half way and this party was everything and more Zach could have ever expected. Big Sean had shown up right before the party was supposed to start and Zach got to meet him. It was surreal to say the least. Frankie giggled a little after Sean had walked away because Zach was basically speechless and that’s definitely saying something. Zach got to see Jon-Erik again and met a few more of Frankie’s friends that he hadn’t met before. Everyone was really nice.

Zach was relieved that nobody seemed to do a double take at Zach and Frankie who had been standing and greeting guests with their hands linked together the entire time. Zach would be lying if tried to say he wasn’t a little nervous, but Frankie’s presence certainly helped tame the nervousness.

After a few minutes, it seemed like most everyone had arrived and Frankie dragged Zach out to the dance floor. Zach did some twerking and generally had a good time dancing around. Frankie did some of his moves and Zach tried to answer back. They were having a blast. After a few songs they walked off the dance floor and got a couple of drinks. Frankie started talking to his friend Kelly and some of Ariana’s dancers came up and started talking to Zach.

Frankie was watching Zach out of the corner of his eye. He was so impressed that Zach was so comfortable meeting new people and having conversations on his own. He wasn’t really surprised, but it felt good nonetheless. Frankie felt like Zach was fitting into his world right now and Frankie couldn’t wait to see Zach slip into his life in every way.

Zach enjoyed chatting with Ariana’s dancers. They were teaching him a couple of new moves and talking about the routines they were learning for the upcoming tour. Everyone was so nice and they didn’t ask him about Frankie at all. It was really refreshing. Zach felt himself relax into the evening. This party was easily one of the best he’d ever been to and he couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

Zach was talking animatedly to Jon-Erik a few minutes later when he felt Frankie’s arms snake around his waist and his chin press into Zach’s shoulder. Zach smiled and pushed his head against Frankie’s. Frankie came around and dropped his hands, but grabbed Zach’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Jon-Erik and Zach continued their conversation about NYC, with Frankie’s input now.

Zach and Frankie took pictures with a couple of people at the party. Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor again. This time they did their dance from big brother and got a video so they could put it on vine. As the night continued and Zach had a shot or two in him, his dancing became even more uninhibited. Zach grabbed Frankie by the hips and pulled him close. Frankie’s hands wrapped around Zach’s neck and they were basically grinding on the dance floor. Ari was dancing with Sean nearby and she yelled at them, “Zankie on the dance floor! Woo!” Zach blushed a little, but he didn’t really mind and they continued to dance until Frankie grabbed his hand and pulled him off the dance floor and back inside the house.

Once inside, Frankie pulled Zach over towards the stairs to his room. At the bottom of the stairs, Frankie stopped and put both hands on Zach’s face. He pulled him close and kissed him. The kiss was needy. Zach happily returned the kiss. He pushed Frankie against the wall and deepened the kiss, his hands on Frankie’s hips. Frankie broke the kiss and said, “So, are we done with this party right now…or what?”

Zach laughed and kissed Frankie again before grabbing Frankie’s hand and pulling him up the stairs. Frankie giggled and followed. He loved that he got to follow Zach this time. It offered him the best view of Zach’s ass. At the top of the stairs, Frankie swatted Zach’s ass and Zach turned back and smirked at Frankie while waggling his eyebrows at him.

They finally made their way to Frankie’s room down the hall and Frankie locked the door immediately. Frankie turned around and Zach had already taken his shirt off. Frankie took his shirt off too but shook his head at Zach when Zach started to undo the tiny shorts that Frankie had gotten him into earlier. Frankie pushed Zach back onto the bed and said, “I want to take them off.”

Zach nodded and groaned when Frankie’s head dropped and his lips started working on Zach’s neck. Frankie ran his hands down Zach’s chest to his abs and back up again. Frankie was in awe of Zach. He was perfect. Frankie was sure of it.

The feelings Zach were experiencing were overwhelming. He ran his hands up and down Frankie’s back and along the sides of his body. He heard himself moaning at Frankie’s every touch and nip at his neck, but he couldn’t stop. It was all too much. He didn’t ever want it to stop.

Frankie picked the spot on Zach’s neck that was getting the loudest response and he made his mark there. Then Frankie started working his way down Zach’s body. He kissed both of Zach’s nipples and teased them until they were hard. He continued kissing down Zach’s abs and stopped at the shorts. Then Frankie’s hands were on Zach’s thighs and Frankie dropped his head to kiss the exposed skin of Zach’s thighs. Zach could feel his cock stiffen even more at the hot breath and warm kisses Frankie was pressing into the skin that wasn’t usually exposed.

Suddenly, Frankie’s hand was on Zach’s hard cock as he was palming him through his shorts. Zach bucked his hips against Frankie’s hand and whimpered softly. Frankie undid Zach’s shorts and pulled them down inch by inch. They were tight and Frankie was making the whole process painstakingly slow. Frankie bit his lip as he slowly exposed more of Zach’s body. Zach was watching Frankie and saw the desire in his eyes. Finally, Frankie had the shorts off. 

Zach sat up and grabbed Frankie’s face, pulling him back up for a kiss. Zach met no resistance when he pushed his tongue into Frankie’s mouth. He explored every part of Frankie’s mouth while his hands dropped and undid Frankie’s shorts. Zach didn’t waist any time pulling them off. He even took Frankie’s briefs with the shorts so that Frankie’s hard cock was freed. Zach’s hand wrapped around Frankie’s cock and he started to jerk him off slowly. He was rewarded with a low groan from Frankie.

Zach felt Frankie’s hands pulling at Zach’s boxers and he lifted his hips to allow Frankie to pull them off. Frankie grabbed both of Zach’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Frankie ground his hips down into Zach. Zach’s eyes closed as he gave into the sensations and was moaning Frankie’s name. Frankie continued to grind against Zach and they were both breathing heavy and moaning at the much needed friction. 

Frankie kissed up Zach’s neck to his ear and nibbled on Zach’s earlobe before he whispered, “Do you want to…you know…?” 

Zach didn’t really know what Frankie meant by that. He opened his eyes and looked back into Frankie’s eyes. He said, “Do I want to fuck? I think that’s obvious.” 

Frankie smiled softly and said, “Yes, Zachary, I think you made that clear.” Frankie punctuated that sentence by grinding his hips down on Zach. “Do you want to be on top?” Frankie asked, blushing a little.

Zach nodded and said, “I’ve kind of been thinking about fucking you for more than three months now…so, yes, please.” Zach blushed a little too. He could feel the blush coming so he grabbed Frankie’s head and kissed him deeply to help hide it. Frankie was glad for the excuse not to talk.

Frankie broke the kiss and reached over to his bedside table and found the lube and a condom. He looked down at Zach. Frankie couldn’t believe that everything was happening. He loved Zach, he was certain of it. He never really imagined they’d get this far. He had been so afraid that the real world would force Zach back into his box and he’d never reach the point where he could actually be with Frankie. Frankie had guarded his heart for so long and he’d started to put some walls up against the heartache he felt coming from Zach after they’d been out of the house for a few weeks, but they’d all fallen down now. He’d given in. He was one hundred percent in and whatever happened would happen. He just wanted to live this moment now and cherish it for the rest of his life.

Frankie was feeling much more confident now that he knew where exactly they were headed tonight. He was in charge, it was time for him to show Zach what he liked and he was relishing the idea of being the more experienced partner with a complete novice. He grabbed the lube and placed it in Zach’s hand. Frankie whispered into Zach’s ear, “You have to get me ready. I’ll tell you what to do.” Frankie’s teeth pulled on Zach’s earlobe as he rolled off of Zach. Zach sat up and Frankie put his ass in the air for Zach.

Frankie told Zach to put lube on 3 fingers. He watched him do it. It was so erotic to instruct Zach. Frankie could feel his cock was rock hard and he was starting to leak. He told Zach to slide one finger in. Zach was a little hesitant at first, but Frankie told him to move his finger around and the soft moans coming out of Frankie’s mouth seemed to give Zach some confidence. Frankie told him he was ready for a second finger. Now Zach seemed to take over. He moved his fingers inside Frankie and then started to work to open Frankie up. Frankie was a little lost in the sensation, but managed to instruct Zach to spread his fingers to open him further. 

Zach was relishing the sounds coming out of Frankie’s mouth. The fact that he was making Frankie feel this way was intense. Zach didn’t ever remember feeling this satisfied or turned on when he was with any of the girls he’d had before. This was another level. Zach wasn’t sure if it was because he loved Frankie, but he had a feeling that was at least part of it. Suddenly, Zach seemed to hit a spot that drove Frankie crazy because Frankie pushed his ass back against Zach’s fingers and the low growl he let out was unlike anything Zach had heard yet. Zach repeated the move and was rewarded with the same sound. Zach quickly inserted his third finger. He couldn’t wait much longer. His cock was leaking and needed to feel what it felt like to have his cock inside Frankie.

A few seconds later Frankie was telling him he was ready and he heard Zach rip the condom open. Frankie turned over and pulled his legs apart and up to make room for Zach. He needed to see Zach when they finally had sex for the first time. It wasn’t an option. He watched Zach roll the condom on his length and Frankie instructed him to put some lube on as well.

Then Zach was positioned over Frankie and he guided the head of his cock into Frankie’s ass. Zach couldn’t help but push himself in all the way. He stopped after he was fully inside. Frankie had yelled Zach’s name pretty loudly, but then started to moan. Frankie was breathing heavily and he started to rock his hips against Zach. Zach decided this must mean that Frankie was ready. Zach started to roll his hips and he was thrusting into Frankie. Frankie’s ass felt amazing. It was so tight and warm and Zach couldn’t believe how much he was loving it.

Zach leaned over Frankie and continued to thrust into him as he recaptured Frankie’s lips and they were kissing again. The kisses were sloppy and wet, but neither one cared. Zach started to pick up the pace and he changed his angle just slightly. When he did, Frankie started to come undone underneath him. “There!” Frankie practically screamed at him. Zach moved faster and harder. He could feel himself reaching his climax too. Frankie’s hand wrapped around his own cock and Zach pushed it away. Zach grabbed Frankie’s cock and started to jerk him as he continued to thrust into him.

A minute later, Frankie’s head fell back and he cried out Zach’s name as he came all over himself and onto Zach’s stomach. Zach watched Frankie cum. He was a whimpering mess underneath him. Zach was relishing the sight and it only pushed Zach higher. It only took two more thrusts before Zach was cumming into Frankie’s ass. He dropped his head and couldn’t hold himself up anymore as he collapsed on Frankie. Frankie kissed Zach’s temple and ran his hand through Zach’s hair.

They laid that way for a minute or two before Zach slowly pulled out of Frankie. He discarded the condom and Frankie ran to the bathroom. He returned with a wet towel and cleaned them both off.

Frankie pulled back the covers of his bed and slid underneath them. Zach did the same. Zach laid on his back and Frankie put his head on Zach’s chest. Zach started rubbing Frankie’s back without even thinking about it while Frankie ran his fingers over Zach’s chest and stomach making mindless line drawings. Zach kissed the top of Frankie’s head and said, “That was amazing. It was beyond anything I had ever imagined. I’m so lucky to have you. I love you so much.” 

Frankie smiled and looked up. He planted a kiss on Zach’s lips before settling back into his previous position. Frankie said, “Rose, I’m the lucky one. You are beyond everything I ever wanted and I can’t believe that I get to have you. I love you too, Zachary.”

They continued to lay like that in each other’s arms until they both fell asleep.


End file.
